Remembrance
by Lothiriel84
Summary: "Jane, sai perfettamente di cosa sto parlando. Se ti fosse offerta la possibilità di… dimenticare tutto quanto. La tua intera vita, fino a questo momento. Accetteresti?"


**Remembrance**

"Stai ancora pensando a quella donna, non è così?"

Non che ci fosse bisogno di chiederlo, in realtà. Era piuttosto ovvio, dal momento che Lisbon gli aveva ceduto le chiavi dell'auto senza protestare, ed ora pareva non notare neppure il fatto che Jane – come d'abitudine – stesse correndo un po' troppo.

"È solo che… non capisco, ecco. Sembra che non le importi nulla di sapere chi ha tentato di ucciderla. Sembra quasi che… ne sia felice, in un certo senso. È un'idea sconcertante".

"Non dal suo punto di vista".

Si voltò a guardarlo. "Cosa intendi dire?"

"Mettiamola così. I medici hanno detto che quel colpo alla testa le ha provocato un'amnesia permanente, giusto?"

"Sì, ma non vedo come…"

"Ora non ricorda più nulla del suo passato. Qualsiasi cosa le sia accaduta, non ha più importanza. Per quanto fosse miserevole la sua vita prima di incontrare il suo assassino – beh, _quasi_ assassino – ora è svanita, scomparsa. È libera di ricominciare. Di essere una persona completamente nuova, quella che lei stessa sceglierà di diventare".

"Come fai a dire che non fosse felice della sua vita precedente?"

"Andiamo, Lisbon. Hai visto anche tu il suo appartamento. Nessuna fotografia, nessuno di quegli oggetti che la gente è solita conservare come ricordo. Quella donna stava fuggendo dal suo passato. Anche da sé stessa, probabilmente. Credo che a livello inconscio lo sappia, e sia ben contenta di non poter ricordare".

Lisbon tacque. Evidentemente c'era qualcosa che la turbava. Jane attese che si decidesse a proseguire il discorso.

"È strano", osservò infine, come se questo spiegasse ogni cosa.

"Potrei sapere a cosa ti riferisci?"

"Pensare che possa succederti una cosa simile. Perdere ogni tuo ricordo. Non sapere neppure più chi tu sia. Se potessi scegliere, non credo che lo vorrei. Neppure se la mia vita fosse un completo disastro".

Ci fu una lunga pausa di silenzio. Jane sentiva lo sguardo di Lisbon su di sé, e sapeva perfettamente quale sarebbe stata la domanda successiva.

"E tu?"

"Io… cosa?", chiese per prendere tempo.

"Cosa faresti se potessi scegliere?"

"Dubito che mi piacerebbe l'idea di essere quasi ucciso, Lisbon".

Sorrise quando la sentì sbuffare. Se non fosse stato al volante, probabilmente l'avrebbe colpito.

"Jane, sai perfettamente di cosa sto parlando. Se ti fosse offerta la possibilità di… dimenticare tutto quanto. La tua intera vita, fino a questo momento. Accetteresti?"

Dimenticare il passato. Cancellare l'immagine di ciò che aveva visto aprendo quella porta – otto anni prima. Spazzare via il senso di colpa che – lo sapeva – avrebbe continuato a tormentarlo per il resto della sua vita. Nonostante John il Rosso fosse anch'egli nulla più che un ricordo, ormai.

Come sarebbe stata un'esistenza libera da quel fardello di dolore e di colpa che si era procurato con le sue stesse mani?

Eppure… questo avrebbe significato rinnegare tutto ciò che gli era stato caro. Come se non fosse mai esistito. La sua famiglia. Angela e Charlotte. Ma non soltanto.

Anche Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt… e naturalmente Lisbon.

Lisbon che in quel momento sedeva rigida accanto a lui, le labbra serrate e lo sguardo ostinatamente rivolto fuori dal finestrino.

In un lampo lo colse la consapevolezza che Lisbon aveva paura. Paura della sua risposta. Paura che lui preferisse l'oblio alle persone che – nonostante tutto – gli volevano bene. Che gli avevano regalato di nuovo la parvenza di una famiglia.

Le prese una mano. "Sai bene che non lo farei".

Era sicuro che ora stesse sorridendo ancora prima di voltarsi verso di lei. Quello che non si aspettava erano i suoi occhi, lucidi per la commozione.

Le strinse brevemente la mano, prima di ritirare la sua – in preda ad un vago senso di imbarazzo di cui non riusciva ad identificare la ragione.

"Ti andrebbe un gelato? C'è una gelateria proprio di fronte a noi".

"Perché no?", annuì lei, riprendendosi rapidamente.

Dieci minuti più tardi, mentre affondava il suo cucchiaino in una montagna di cioccolata e panna, Lisbon osservò in tono allegro: "È una fortuna che io non abbia perso la memoria".

"Davvero? E perché mai?"

"Perché così posso ricordare che questa volta tocca a te pagare".

Jane rise. Solo Lisbon poteva trovare tanto divertente un dettaglio del genere.


End file.
